The present invention relates to a semiconductor device packaging assembly and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, relates to a method for assembling a plurality of semiconductor chips at a time, and the semiconductor chip assemblies formed by the method. By using the method provided in the present invention, the throughput of assembling semiconductor devices can be significantly enhanced.
The xe2x80x9cassemblyxe2x80x9d of a semiconductor device package mentioned in the present invention particularly refers to the procedure of electrically coupling bonding areas, such as bonding pads, of the main surface of a chip to the leadframe, during the process of semiconductor device packaging after the manufacturing of the semiconductor chip.
A conventional assembly of a semiconductor device, please refer to FIG. 1A showing the common packaging assembly of a single semiconductor chip, employs the wire bonding method. A plurality of metal wires 11 are bonded between the bonding areas 101 of the chip 100 and the leadframe 102, for providing the electrical conduction therein. Since the exemplary packaging assembly illustrated in FIG. 1A is directed to that of a single semiconductor transistor (in fact, it is the packaging assembly of a power MOSFET), some pins (e.g., PINs 1-3) are connected together and electrically coupled to an electrode (i.e., the drain electrode) of the chip via wires 11. As for PIN 4, this pin is connected to another electrode (i.e., the gate electrode) of the chip via a wire.
There are many drawbacks in the conventional semiconductor device packaging assembly as shown in FIG. 1A, especially in the aspect of manufacturing efficiency. To improve the manufacturing throughput in mass production, conventional technologies adopt the following approaches. Referring to FIG. 1B, a plurality of semiconductor chips are assembled by using a single row of leadframe strip 12. The leadframe strip 12 comprises many repeated units of leadframes 102. The fine architecture of the leadframe 102 is not shown in FIG. 1B; however, it can be referred to the leadframe 102 in FIG. 1A. Many chips 100 to be assembled are respectively placed on the leadframes 102 and then, the above-mentioned wire bonding method is applied to those chips to electrically connect each of the bonding pads 101 to the corresponding leadframe via wires 11. Generally speaking, the method shown in FIG. 1B is the one-dimensional extension of the single chip packaging assembly shown in FIG. 1A, so that the assembly can be easily adapted to the processing on a production line. In addition, the single row of leadframe strip 12 uses equally spaced sprocket holes 103 consecutively appearing on two edges of the strip 12, to enhance the alignment or reeling of the leadframe strip 12. The production efficiency is therefore improved.
To further improve the production efficiency, referring to FIG. 1C, the conventional technique extends the one-dimensional, single row leadframe strip of FIG. 1B to a two-dimensional, planar leadframe matrix for use in the assembly of many semiconductor chips. However, as shown in FIG. 1C, conventional technique still utilizes the wire bonding method to bond wires 11 between each chip 100 and the corresponding leadframe 102.
Although the above techniques of the semiconductor device packaging assembly, somehow, are gradually improved in the aspect of production efficiency, the effects of improvement on throughput are actually quite limited and there are still many disadvantages left to be overcome in the prior art. The major reason for the disadvantages is due to the constraint set by the wire bonding method. Specifically, as clearly shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C, all assembly methods involve the step of bonding a plurality of wires 11 between the leadframes 102 and the bonding areas 101 of the chips. As a result, despite the methods of the single row leadframe strip and planar leadframe matrix, which deal with the semiconductor device packaging assembly in a xe2x80x9cmulti-taskingxe2x80x9d manner, the improvement of production throughput is not significant. Besides, conventional techniques unquestionably will engage all the drawbacks of the wire bonding method, such as bad utilization rate of the whole chip area, poor thermal dissipation of the package, complicated manufacturing processes, low production efficiency and unstability of the package.
There is, thus, a need to provide a highly efficient semiconductor device packaging assembly and method for manufacturing the same, which can assemble a plurality of semiconductor chips at the same time. Such assembly and method can significantly increase the production throughput and also solve the problems caused by the wire bonding method. This invention addresses the need.
An object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device packaging assembly and method of manufacturing the same, which have simplified manufacturing processes and also can significantly increase the production throughput.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device packaging assembly and method of manufacturing the same, which can efficiently utilize the chip area, and dissipate the heat effectively. The manufacturing processes of the assembly are easy and the stability of the assembly is good.
According to a semiconductor device packaging assembly method of the present invention, which can be used for assembling a plurality of semiconductor chips at a time, the method can enhance the production throughput of the assembly. Said method comprises the steps of: providing a row of a bottom frame strip having a plurality of bottom frame units, each bottom frame unit including a bottom supporting portion and a bottom frame portion; providing a row of a bridge frame strip having a plurality of bridge frame units, each bridge frame unit including a bridge frame portion and a plurality of conducting bars; placing each of the chips on each of the bottom supporting portions, respectively, and attaching the opposite surface of the main surface of each chip to the respective bottom supporting portion; and bonding each bottom frame unit and each bridge frame unit together, wherein, each of the conducting bars extending from each bridge frame portion toward the chip is electrically coupled to the corresponding bonding area of the chip.
According to another semiconductor device packaging assembly method of the present invention, which can be used for assembling a plurality of semiconductor chips at a time, the method can enhance the production throughput of the assembly. Said method comprises the steps of: providing a bottom frame matrix having a plurality of bottom frame units, each bottom frame unit including: a bottom supporting portion and a bottom frame portion; providing a bridge frame matrix having a plurality of bridge frame units, each bridge frame unit including: a bridge frame portion and a plurality of conducting bars; placing each of the chips on each of the bottom supporting portions, respectively, and attaching the opposite surface of the main surface of each chip to the respective bottom supporting portion; and bonding each bottom frame unit and each bridge frame unit together, wherein, each of the conducting bars extending from each bridge frame portion toward the chip is electrically coupled to the corresponding bonding area of the chip.
Because the above semiconductor device packaging assembly methods employ bridge frame units having conducting bars for providing the electrical connection between the leadframes and the chips, rather than employing the wire bonding approach, the manufacturing processes in the present invention are no longer complicated and time-consuming. While assembling a plurality of semiconductor chips at a time, the present invention can significantly increase the throughput of assembly and achieve a much better effect than the conventional wire bonding technique.
Furthermore, because the present invention does not use wire bonding, the utilization of the chip area is maximized, and the stability of the packaging is enhanced. Meanwhile, due to the larger bonding areas by using conducting bars rather than bonding wires, the present invention accomplishes a packaging assembly having better thermal properties.